Picnic Love The Right Version
by Tajeri Lynn Extremo Luchadore
Summary: Hsi Wu and Jade take outdoor fun to another step. Rousing romance here!


Hello, everyone, this is the Extremo Luchadore speaking once again, offering the next dose of Jade/Hsi Wu lemons to all of you! Tajeri Lynn owns neither Jackie Chan Adventures or its gaggle of characters. But he shall seek to entertain the multitudes who see a destiny between the demon scalawag and the cute, lonely tomboy.

Say, I have a thought. If Jade's the Chosen One and Jackie's not the able guardian, could Hsi Wu....? Oh, I hate the suspense so much, it just kills me!!!

Picnic Love

Night fell over a little park in San Francisco, and it was one of those spring seasons where the greenery of maple and oak were bustling finely, but at this hour, the verdant hues and the pale sheen of the moon had conjoined as a fellowship, laying forth a place of mystery, of secrecy, and of intimacy.

Seymour Jahoositz and Jade Chan treaded over the concrete entrance steps, their eyes blinking from the exhilarating moonlight. Now most places they went, lamps of mild, electrically intricacy lit up the streets and gave the populace its comfort. But when a moon shone across the unlit forestry of a park that showed plenty of radiance without increasing an energy bill.

Pacing slowly so his lover could catch up excitedly, Seymour carried a checkerbox table cloth tightened into a thin roll over one arm, and on the other arm was a picnic basket woven out of finely selected shoots of yellowing wicker.

Jade, shimmering a jubilant smile each time Seymour peered behind at her, carried a yew picnic basket, its contents flooding the basket and near leaving through the room. She tiptoed bashfully across the grass, her sneakers barely shuffling a sound. 

The park was a fine place to share their budding friendship, now that the two were so much in love that no amount of slumber could easily assuage them. Jade had gone across this park for many nights when she was alone. Her uncle Jackie never knew Jade would jump off her bedroom window at midnight so she could enact a favorite pastime of hers; playing a queen. She would stand alone in the middle of the park and pretend she ruled the diminutive world around her, from the lifeless, sturdy swings to the mossy grass carpeting much of the terrain. Jade would raise her firm arms up and exclaim that this park remained hers to command at night. Years ago, though, the little Chan glumly dropped the hands of her supremacy and gave up the charade when everything felt dull as gray. Reluctantly, she walked her red sneakers back to her stubby apartment and cried by herself, letting the sobs fatigue her to sleep. It wasn't that reality stepped in and showed her that she couldn't be a queen. Of course not.

It was that a queen, especially this kind of queen, would want a king around.

And HE was a prince of his own domain, was he not? 

"Jade, my dear?" Seymour began murmuring.

"What's up, Hsi Wu? Can I call you Hsi Wu now?"

"Wouldn't hurt, my jewel. I have something I want to give you. Something special."

"Special, hmm? What would my lovely bat boy give on such a nightly occasion, hmm, Hsi Wu?"

"I know how you like things up front, so here, my dear."

Seymour held something out of his khaki pockets and clasped his hand tightly, a small fibrous rope limping outside, hinting at what it could be. Jade raised up an open palm over the clasped fist, of which Seymour unraveled the grip, allowing Jade to clasp the bundle in her own, nervous clutch. She opened up her hand, a wide grin appeared on her face, and she kissed Seymour's lips deeply.

Her hand held tightly over a fragmented token. One edge was perfectly circular, but then the other edge contained a zig-zag pattern, like it was half of a whole, entire token. A rope was bound through a hole cut near the top of the token, so it can serve as a simple necklace worn around a neck; her neck, no doubt.

But Jade could never deem this a simple necklace.

"Oh, Hsi Wu, you remembered!"

"And so have you, Jade. I brought my other half for this special night, but I'll start wearing mine once we finish the banquet."

"All right! Then I'll wear mine too, Hsi Wu, once that time comes. Well, come on, let's eat!"

"Mmm-hmm," Seymour unrolled the tablecloth over the grass, his two hands lightly shoving the bundle till its tillered ends met the ruffled greenery. He instinctively whapped a mortal hand over the opened tablecloth to make it all flattened and spacious. Besides Hsi Wu's long dislike for bumpiness (it reminded him too much of the Netherworld's jagged rock formations), the lissome couple had plenty of tupperware filled to the brim with tasteful delicacies. The demon and mortal had explored such delicacies since she held heavy aspirations to being a lovely cook. He promised he would like cooking too, but as it stood, eating still remained his most frequent practice with food. Jade didn't mind. That meant he cherished what she had cooking.

************************************************************************

Chomping on a bun silently, Jade sighed in amusement as she watched the trident-haired demon boy flash himself back into her favorite person; the Sky Demon, Hsi Wu. The reedy creature pointed her to the unopened picnic basket, of which she turned around and brought the basket onto his frightening claws. The demon gratefully smooched his callous, glutinous lips on her smooth cheek, making two quick licks of her skin, and Jade giggled and could hardly contain herself from spewing out the chewed food in her mouth. 

Knowing how cheerful a mood his beloved was in, Hsi Wu turned his rough back away from Jade, wanting to up the ante with a habit Jade particularly loved. Placing the basket in a spacious ring between his waist and akimbo legs, the Sky Demon fished out a couple of rye-bread sandwiches off the partially inclined yew lid. He set them on a paper plate and proceeded to cutting each of them up in the appearance of three stacked bars; the symbol of sky in the Chinese mythology of Ying-Yang. Hsi Wu grabbed the flimsy bars and delicately lodged each of them like columns wedged on either the lower or upper creases of his lips. That way, when Jade drank a bottle of milk and saw Hsi Wu, his wide-open grin filled with cut-up sandwiches resembling oblong sets of demon teeth, the little Chan spat her milk and laughed hard, rolling over the picnic cloth and raucously kicking her legs across the knoll. As she laughed, small droplets of milk flew from her petite mouth, so she excitably wiped her mess clean with a roll of her own slight tongue. Hsi Wu continued rearing the comical smile as Jade hugged him in appreciation of his humor, her permed bangs flapping windward to the Sky Demon's cheek. Feeling victorious, he shut his mouth once and he smiled again, every single bar of sandwich ingested into his stomach.

"Oh, Hsi Wu, heh heh, don't ever stop being funny," Jade spoke. 

"I won't Jade."

"Wow, we've stuffed ourselves with everything. Amazing! I thought we were gonna pig out tonight." 

"Thankfully not. Well, looks like I should fly you back home, Jade," he put on his ying (or was it yang?) necklace like a collar, "You're way past your bedtime."

"My bedtime? Aw, come on, Hsi Wu, that is, like, so not fair," she frowned jokingly. "You don't even have an uncle to tell you to go to asleep. Let's just stay a little while longer, pl-eease?" Jade opened her golden eyes and flashed them in a puppy-like manner.

Hsi Wu was easily transfixed by her stare. "Okay, Jade. My wings tire without rest anyway, so we could stay." He inched his claws over the cloth, slithering his scrawny frame beside Jade's smiling face. "But before we get up close, how about you put on that little token, cute one, so that we could sit here under the moonlit sky….Yang and Ying, Ying and Yang?"

Almost having forgotten her gift, Jade looked at the token on her pocket, and she smiled a biggy. "You bet. Let me go check out a mirror. I've forgotten what I look like with it."

"As you wish, Jade. You will look so much prettier wearing it."

"I'm sure I will," Jade smiled as she unwaveringly skipped off far into the blackening greenery; perhaps a restroom would house just the mirror she was looking for.

With Jade vanishing among the trees, Hsi Wu reared his spiky head over the littered leftovers and finished packages, searching for the only unopened tupperware in the picnic baskets. That tupperware contained a plastic-wrapped batch of oddly shaped cookies. Each cookie, sprinkled with its own colored sugars, basically bore the shape of a creature with thorns or tendrils strewn across its "head" and distinct appendages not resembling any other cookie. Hsi Wu couldn't resist a demonic chuckle as he poured a half-full glass of milk before looming it next to the seven unique cookies. Undoubtedly, these cookies were baked specially by the Sky Demon, using a few tidbits from Jade's bakery, mayhap, but the moldings of the desserts were entirely of his whim. There was a good reason why he only baked seven of these.

His claw pricked at an orange-tinged cookie first and foremost, and his red beaming eyes watched the claw deviously shake the cookie, its dragon-like facade skipping up and down with his dabbling puppetry. The inclinations led the cookie right above the stagnant glass of milk, and the Sky Demon wryly spoke up in a menacing falsetto.

"Please, brother! I don't want to die!"

"Let's see, Shendu," spoke Hsi Wu in his boyishly raspy tone, "How many times did you try to kill my little girl?"

"Um, Uh, I don't know, ten-"

"Too late! Down you go!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The cookie was dipped into the milk in consecutive swishes until Hsi Wu raised up its crumbly form.

Speaking again as his elder brother, Hsi Wu murmured, "I will get my revenge, Hsi Wu! You will regret the day that I-"

CHOMP!

The supreme and victorious Hsi Wu chewed over his cookie, mumbling happily in his chews. "Too late. I ate your soul. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

About to snatch another unlucky prey for his milk, Hsi Wu thought he heard someone spout a giggle over his charade. Turning white, the Sky Demon jumped off the picnic cloth and paced his reptilian legs around the bushes in front of him. Crouching at half his full height, he drooped his ears in wonderment, querying to the distance, "Jade?"

"Hee hee hee! Don't worry about me, Hsi Wu, I'm doing fine! Heh heh heh! Oh man, you're so cute when you're scared!" Somewhere, Jade joyfully watched Hsi Wu's chickening legs tremble, making it all the more worse for his purple sash to nearly slip off his jittery waist. 

The Sky Demon bowed down and set both claws on his kneecaps, putting a halt to the tremble, but not his bashfulness. "I'm not scared, precious!" Hsi Wu replied softly, a slight aggravation audible in his accent. During an awkward pause, Hsi Wu hopelessly reared his head in search of his mortal friend, and then…"….Exactly how much did you see of me?"

"Oh, nothing much. The usual. My pretty bat boy showing why he's not a bat man."

A devastatingly flustered Hsi Wu frowned and he covered his claws over his face, mumbling as if in defeat. Jade laughed freely and her laughs made Hsi Wu skitter back to the picnic cloth. "Hee hee hee! Oh, don't go away, Hsi Wu! You're so much cuter when you blush!" The Sky Demon wrapped a corner of the picnic cloth over his head, and Jade's laughs reached newer decibels, the mortal's amusement over the demon clearly in full swing. Jade found herself out of breath by the time her laughs barely subsided, and the scene of Hsi Wu scurrying among the picnic cloth was bound to be a treasured memory.

"I want to go home, Jade" Hsi Wu mumbled softly through the cloth. The night might've been young, but to him, the fun got old a long time ago. "I'm all whacked out."

"Yeah, right, hee hee! I thought you said demons don't need bedtimes," chuckled Jade, still coming out of nowhere.

  
"I mean it, Jade….I'm not in the mood," Hsi Wu grumbled as he further tightened the wrap over himself.

"Not in the mood, hmm?" Jade feigned a moping tone, then she reverted back to her cheerful 10-year old tone. "Okay, I believe you, Hsi Wu."

"I was hoping…" he replied timidly.

  
"But can you put everything back into the picnic baskets, please? I feel more bummed out than you."

"Urrr…" Hsi Wu threw the corner off himself and grabbed the tupperware, closing them shut. He put the cookies back inside their box and pushed the glass of milk afar onto the grass, not aware what he must do with it. He then rummaged a claw over a batch of clothes and….

Batch of clothes?!

His eyes widened, Hsi Wu stared at the familiar garbs before him. There, laying all ruffled and behind him all along, was an orange windbreaker shirt and a pair of feminine denims, the sleeves all gone off in crazy angles. The Sky Demon fished out among these clothes and gasped louder as he also uncovered an abandoned melange of sweet-smelling lingerie; a silken black bra and a lace panties opened inside-out, their straps all folded messily as if they had been hurriedly abandoned off of a woman's body. Confirming his fears and lusts further, a pair of unoccupied red sneakers, each carrying a balled-up sock within the inserts, were also found near the grassy knoll.

Hsi Wu then heard a few soft crunches of grass coming behind him, and seeing two mortal feet suddenly plant themselves upon the cleaned table cloth, he slowly rose his spiky head up, and there he saw her.

Jade. A rousing Jade.

Hsi Wu was mystified as he saw the gap amidst her creamy round derriere. The gentle flesh of her supple womanhood, revealed before him, was framed by coarse thatches sparking a little attention between her buttocks. Hsi Wu shivered uneasily as he scented her body; unmistakably, her attractive smell came from the womanhood, its ends slightly bulging as the woman breathed life especially for its sake. A cool wind entered into the forest, and it tousled her nethermost hairs, gently swaying them as it was for the bear grass populating the tranquil park. 

Feeling she had allured the Sky Demon enough, Jade curved her fronts before a helplessly smiling Hsi Wu, and spoke up in an enticing slur. "You're right, Hsi Wu," she rubbed a tiny blush blossoming off one cheek, "I do look prettier with the token on."

Hsi Wu gawked as he saw the half-bit token wrapped doubly around her stout neck like a collar. The token itself resided in a cleavage surrounded right and left by Jade's miniature yet plentiful breasts, the two nipples protruding erect and firm in a restless fixation for joy. It enticed Hsi Wu how often the token would bounce off her breasts as it swung like a pendulum.

A demon instinct overwhelmed him. He unleashed a claw over her chest and cupped both index and thumb over the conspicuous droops of her breasts, feeling the burden this mortal girl willingly bared for him. Noticing how heavy they felt, he expressed a sense of pride for his lover by squeezing the ampleness, massaging it. His claws dipped into the breasts, and her womanly fullness became clear as her once-concealed flesh rose over the gaps between each finger. Raving mad for a taste of those fleshy orbs, Hsi Wu widened his jaw and encased one whole breast in his mouth, rewarding himself with the sweet taste of mortal flesh and Jade's pleasant squeak of rapture.

Gently pressing the nude woman over the picnic cloth, Hsi Wu tasted the fruits of his dearest mate, much as he had since the night they made their love be known. Both the Sky Demon and Jade had long lost their virginity together, but how often they wanted a more secluded place to share this again, so that Jade wouldn't have to worry about her elders coming in to witness what they'd perceive as an abomination. Jade loved her uncles dearly, but she certainly revered Hsi Wu like he was her god, better yet, her king.

Hsi Wu dropped his jaws' careful grip on her breast, and Jade rose her face, murmuring why he had let go of her so tersely. Hsi Wu kissed her brow, convincing her to crease a priceless smile, and he placed both of his claws over her breasts, his fingers eagerly tapping over the rosy beads surrounding her contours. Hsi Wu had practiced his handles stalwartly over the years, and he loved testing them whenever Jade invited him inside her mortal bedroom. He had found fingering her as a timely trait of his, and Jade appreciated the treatment whenever school gave her another rotten day. Though her grades had improved, the little Chan still felt bogged down by a sickening dearth of friends and Seymour's inability to share many classes with her. On such a day, a stone-faced Jade would walk into her room, slowly dragging her verdant pack and confining it into a lonesome corner. From her open stained glass window, Hsi Wu would flutter in behind her and whine a hum if she would like his comfort, and a simple, silent nod was to express her acceptance of the offer. What came next was nothing less of heaven. The way Hsi Wu explored the curves on her windbreaker-clad chest, the way he slid his hands in, groping her voluminous privates, the way he made pleasure wash her youthful resentments away, and the way those kisses illuminated her cheeks….all of that told her how grateful she was to have a beautiful demon around for her mate. After these handsome gestures, the red-blooded mirth would teem back on every inch of Jade Chan, and she would open that smile and thank her lover, who gladly rested on her mattress while she resorted readily for her homework. 

And there she laid right on the park, fully bare, under a summer crescent moon that brightened her body and Hsi Wu's, though not insomuch as coruscating as that would-be perpetrators could make out their shapes. A batch of moon-beamed clouds emerged overhead like a drape beneath the sky, conveniently shielding the duo right where they hoped to consummate their love.

The Sky Demon, bending his face down on her chest, set his tongue on her belly button, feeling a tad intimidated by the blooming breasts flourishing before his scarlet gaze. Even among the darkness of clouds, the abundant tops of her chest seemed no less lucid than when the moon was shining its grace upon them. Hsi Wu opened an uneasy gurgle as his rotund abdomen bent over Jade Chan, his waist barely inches away from the warming nest of her womanhood. The arousing heat in her helpless crevice allied with her pheromones, forcing Hsi Wu to drowsily shake his noggin from the woman's mighty trance. Restraining his maddening desires, he stood the tip of the tongue on the belly button, letting it hop space after space of skin towards her face. Jade giggled at Hsi Wu's oddity before her face contorted happily, the tongue of the Sky Demon lapping its sleek, slimy sweetness tightly about one nipple, his lips doming the earthly orb. The girl moaned unhappily and weakly pinched her unclosed breast as an offering towards Hsi Wu, begging for his pleasure. Hsi Wu smiled and cupped the unclosed breast softly, and when he scooped its angles perfectly so as it wouldn't drop, he raised the left claw and prepared a like fashion with her savored breast. 

"Ah! Hsi Wu!" Jade screamed as Hsi Wu pressed the breasts altogether, concealing her cleavage and the token for the moment. That gave the Sky Demon the opportunity to widen his monstrous mandible and encase both her pinkish contours in his one mouth. Immediately, his salivating mouth seeped a translucent film of slaver that overtook the tips of her breasts. The nipples stood harder as small bubbles danced lazily around them. Jade grew harder, and her body squirmed pleasurably while Hsi Wu began pumping her breasts, in hopes of eliciting the essence of her round, rosy circles. Jade half-shut her golden eyes and joined her lover in manipulating her own abundance to submit, to lose her own control. Her groans became harsher as she bobbed her chest in anticipation.

"Yah!" Jade spoke, her hands digging on the soft tablecloth, knocking away the clothes down the grass.

In seconds Hsi Wu readily clasped both her breasts, and deliberately suckled at them loudly, making Jade sing a pleasurable cry of happiness. The milk came pouring forth from each dripping nipple, thick and sweet, but of a color barely shades apart from mouth water, so whenever the shiny liquids made their steadfast escape below the contours, the Sky Demon's lips sucked fast, shooting the wetness back into his throat. Licking the nipples till he couldn't touch a drip from them, he grasped both his dark, spindly arms around her perspiring belly and rose her blissful form above.

Hsi Wu held up Jade's tiny chin, his half-token radiating as a strand of the moon's effulgence shone back again over the couple. Her feet burrowing back on a cottony softness, Jade poked her ruby-red lips lightly on the scaly surface of the Sky Demon's. Taking the cue, Hsi Wu and Jade enveloped each other's lips in a French kiss, while their half-tokens greeted their missing half by sparking a few jingles on contact. The grass all bowed severely, letting the demon and mortal notice that the wind was growing chillier and crueler throughout the forestry of the park. Luckily, their breadbaskets, being sturdy material ripened by age, refused to be shoved by the furious zephyr. 

So did the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu unfurled his leathery wings, keeping Jade and himself tucked warm from the neck-down. Her damp chest sought comfort, and so it found such a thing among the gaunt rib cage of the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu shuddered soundly as the mortal's scrumptious tips rested between the gaps of his rib bones.

Jade playfully pressed her nose to his flat nostril. "You really like that, Hsi Wu?"

"Without a doubt, Jade. I'd be bowing before you hundreds of times if I wasn't keeping you warm." He slipped a tongue over her reddened cheeks.

Jade can only blush and giggle some more. That demon tongue sure tickled like a creature all its own. "Your welcome, Hsi Wu. Now it's my turn to feel a little thirsty."

Hsi Wu nodded, and among the darkness beneath his encompassing wings, he slowly unfurled his rough sash, gasping as he felt Jade's hand clutch his claw and seek even the tiniest opening of the sash. In due time, his sash drooped downward, clutching at his ankles before plopping on the Sky Demon's saurian feet. Like a shy pendulum, his hand swung back and openly caressed Jade's hand, welcoming the girl to wrap each tiny finger around his sizeable bulge. She inched closer to her bat boy Hsi Wu, and the Sky Demon raised a gasping face as they commingled together. Jade held his lovely monhood, and sighing in relief, she adjusted herself deeper inside, so that her soaked, puffy nest can indulge every sprightly inch of him. The burning intensity between her legs shivered her body to the point of limpness, leaving her lukewarm juices trickling out of her in soft drips. Hsi Wu agreeably laid himself back first on the picnic cloth, and laying right atop him, Jade stretched her hands outward and played his tough skin, gently tickling his ribs. She held steadfastly to where his clavicles nearly stuck out, and accepting them as her love handles, she closed her eyes and thrust her hind into him. 

"Yah! Hsi..Wu...Yah...Uhh...Ahhh!..." Jade cried, feeling Hsi Wu's generous body overwhelm her. She rested comfortably over Hsi Wu as she pulsated herself across his chest, sliding over him so that his member dove neatly through her slit and engulfed her inner haven. As Jade's voice grew hoarser, Hsi Wu prodded a sharp finger in the bushy space between her buttocks, massaging the dripping lips intensely. With each swerve over the thick, supple skin, the finger felt Jade's body tempature grow even hotter, and could even feel the blood rushing in to supply her womanhood. Clenching her teeth, Jade continued her rhythmic lovemaking as her mind was drenched in dizzying flashes of joy. 

As the finger nuzzled her comfortably, his entire claw soon found itself enveloped by a sticky, fleeting trickle. Warm and tranquil, it trailed out of her crescent pit like a tiny waterfall. Smiling cutely, Hsi Wu dropped his claws and sighed pleasurably, feeling the mortal's juices soften and bathe his pair of bouncing balls, raging helplessly in much the fashion as her pair of breasts. Jade's little rear wavered across the demon's nethers, riding on him harder and harder, her waist reaching higher degrees of warmth. Jade knelt her face helplessly, crying painfully as her sweat-drenched cresses draped over her ecstatic face like her own personal curtain. For a moment, her disarrayed hair blinded her helpless face, which hinted itself whenever Jade hoarsely breathed one lip over another. Hsi Wu combed the cresses, revealing that aching face again, and pushing inside him, he kissed her, squirming and groaning himself as an even larger pool of juice splashed all across his midsection. Pulling immediately from the kiss, Jade had helplessly committed to a mind-blowing orgasm, but she peeped not a single noise. The reason was simple; her eyes gleaming a bitter tinge of gold, she refused to give out more. It wasn't fair for the Sky Demon to resist his release while she inevitably was failing. She wanted him, she wanted HIM! How could be so mean?! Jade's face contorted from pleasure to resent, and her groans became furious and frustrating. Hsi Wu watched his girlfriend grimace, wholly unsatisfied, and his drooping red eyes showed he took pity on her. Even demons had big hearts, and were willing to show them.

Jade was cut unawares as Hsi Wu removed his essence off of her damp nest. Jade landed her damp rump on the ruffled picnic cloth, her face comatose with complete bafflement. She almost gasped from the distraught absence of desire when her gawking mouth was immediately crammed full of Hsi Wu's lovely, blood-pounding length. Her tongue instinctively curled over it, securing it tightly, and desperately...

"Urr!" Hsi Wu screamed as without second thought, he rose and burst a flood of demon love. He tightened his hold on Jade's face and noisily quelled her carnal appetite in a river of stark gray juices. Immediately, Jade felt her maw swell as the exotic treat came in full force, spurts of seed swirling over her lips, her teeth, her tongue and everywhere else in between. Purring softly like a comforted kitten, Jade swallowed the consistent jolts at ease, sinking her head and closing her eyes drowsily as pleasure revived her body again. Excited at the possibilities, Jade clutched her arched lips around his crown and rubbed the curves slowly, breathing warmth and slicking dribble abound it. Her lower lips especially concentrated over the bottom half of the crown, for it was the door from which Hsi Wu's masculine liquids escaped. She sucked the lower half with gentle whiffs, and when Hsi Wu yelped and inched a retreat, Jade furthered her approach and sucked loudly, not caring if anyone can hear them or not. As Hsi Wu straightened his stance maddeningly, he yanked his dark black figure closer to the knelt Jade. Surmising that her bat boy may eventually pull away, Jade thrust both her arms between Hsi Wu's legs and then seized his chunky, tender loins, while still continuing to suck her lover's body for more.

Her female intuition didn't fail her. Indeed, Hsi Wu's calloused feet were skittering backwards over the picnic cloth, but Jade smartly grabbed ahold of his loins. Jade sucked crazily, dancing her tongue so as to dab his pulsing member. She even nibbled at the bulging crown's ends with her small, squarish mortal teeth, pleading with him that everything was going to be okay. Hsi Wu's scaly bat body faltered and grew limp. Bowing his thorny head closer to Jade, he can only whimper vulnerably as all seemed lost in pleasure. Her domination truly at work now, Jade winked in reassurance and stood up, her nude thighs and legs shivering silently on the ground as she herself carried the limp Sky Demon, horns, scales and all, merely by his motionless legs. Jade's eyes opened to their fullest, for never did she foresee herself capable of holding her larger boyfriend up, but for the sake of not risking herself into a pancake, she cast aside the conjecture, sank her knees back down but retained her hold on him steadily and triumphantly. She giggled heartedly over her little accomplishment. Silly bat boy! She didn't want Hsi Wu to be THAT submissive! But that sure was quite a little thrill. Maybe she should do that again. Someday....

Arms still around male thighs, Jade's hands felt enough distance to caress the demon's plump rear. She patted the rims of his butt cheeks and ultimately converged both hands underneath the sensitive hole beneath his sagging tail. Feeling the rubs on his aching hinds, Hsi Wu moaned in high pitches as he rocked his head happily. He licked his dark lips impatiently and opened them before his golden-eyed girl, demanding a kiss from her. Releasing him, Jade gingerly accepted the request and took his hoarse mouth with her own tongue, this time letting her fingers spin their magic touch on his hardened member. Though he kissed avidly, nowhere could Hsi Wu taste himself, since Jade had sucked so much that all traces of him were not clinging to her mouth. But that wasn't a problem. Both enjoyed the clean tongue play as Jade pulled Hsi Wu closer, her free right hand pulling the handsome demon so that his ribs welcomed back her lonesome nipples into the sex play. As their chests warmed considerably, the couples tongues traded saliva Ultimately, a delectable, tongue-swirling sensation was sure to arrive when her fingers sensed his demon member rise and quiver violently, followed by the enticing swings of Hsi Wu's balls as they flopped left and right altogether. Jade squeaked at herself as she grew a little warmer amidst her hips, and so her upper thighs shook excitably as her womanhood burned nicely. Moaning and shivering, she feebly wrapped her hand on his member and thrust it into her nest one more time. The couple hungrily stared at each other's faces, their necks still abound by their shiny copper tokens, the treats that marked them both as each other's possessions, their favorite possessions... 

Sensing what was to follow, Hsi Wu gripped her dampening derriere, and both breathed hard as time froze on that moment, before earthly and heavenly delights burst forth in unison.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"JAAAAAAAGGH!" 

As Hsi Wu dropped back first on the picnic cloth, he squeezed his legs together and unable to pull off Jade's weight, he ecstatically blew, sending a trail of demon semen upward. Jade wailed and rampaged up and down as she collected the fountain of sticky dribbles, steadfastly zipping inside her bristling tunnel. The result was an even faster, more plentiful stream of juices, leaving the exhausted couple to shriek powerfully as both became immersed in a stew that felt of fiery comfort, tasted of startling sweetness, and shot forth amorous scents everywhere they frolicked. Jade swore that she was no longer enjoying herself in a park, but immersed in a raging river of unfathomable love. Not a single inch of each other's skin was spared by the joyous atmosphere that came out from inside them. Hsi Wu and Jade, demon and mortal, playfully slid over the pools strewn all over the soaking picnic cloth, kissing each other and fingering one another over, and over, and over....before they flopped unconsciously amidst the cloth, eyes shut close, their bodies still trickling their sexual juices noiselessly, but giant smiles of fulfillment shone between both of them.

************************************************************************

Jade found herself awake in her bed, finding herself flopped among messy sheets and her own bodily fragrance. Her white and green top PJs secured her chest, but she felt her waist completely bare, dripping wet. She raised her right hand in disgust, realizing that it too was drenched in her own nectar.

Staring down at the mess she made on herself, the 18-year old tomboy pouted at her frustrations and stared at her wet hand. "Hsi Wu wasn't with me. It was only me and my dreams…Stupid me," she harassed herself as she jumped off the mattress, feeling unshed tears. She scratched the back of her neck in utter confusion, feeling no token. She didn't have anything, it never happened.... 

That was when Hsi Wu flew by her window, latching his claws on the lower frame. The cute gauntness of his face was near infectious that Jade blushed as she remembered her own waist was bare before him. She decidedly pulled up a dry set of panties in front of him. "Hello, Jade," the demon asked cheerfully. "Wasn't last night wonderful, my dearest?"

Jade arched her eyebrows inquisitively. "Hsi Wu, wha-what do you mean? I spent the whole night finishing my stupid essay before I went asleep."

Hsi Wu chuckled and rose up an octagon from beneath his sash. Jade's eyes grew wide with amazement, and then a huge smile creased her face for her one and only lover. That settled it. He was a GOD. Never mind that no pretty fancy little tokens were around their necks. They always were Ying and Yang without them.

The Sky Demon triumphantly held the Sheep Talisman, swinging it about in mischief. "Always was curious what this did. It would appear I made a wise choice." He fluttered beside Jade and slobbered her cheek.

Jade stifled a loud giggle, clucking her tongue over the amusing sight. How did he ever become so perfect a lover?

"So, Jade," came the devious tone of the tri-horned Sky Demon. "How 'bout a playground next time?"

THE END

A/N: That end sure explains a lot, don't it? Heh heh heh.... 


End file.
